


Two Times Keith and Lance Were Idiots, and Still They Are Soft

by angryjane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: They were idiots, but they were in love. So who fucking cares how stupid they really are?Twice Keith and Lance were idiots (more than that really, but who's counting?), bit still they are soft boys when it comes down to it.





	Two Times Keith and Lance Were Idiots, and Still They Are Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. I tried something new??? So let's see how it goes??? Can you guys let me know how you like this, since I was trying out a new style here????

There was no way of getting around it: Keith Kogane and Lance McClain wee two of the universe's biggest idiots. 

You see, these two idiots had figured their feelings out long ago and had eventually just gotten the fuck together. ("Thank God!" Pidge had cried upon finding this out, "You two oblivious fucks were just killing me. Seriously." 

"Pidge, language!" Shiro had scolded half-heartedly, too happy for his little brother and his space son to care much about the gremlin's potty mouth. He wiped a proud tear from his eye.)

The way it finally happened was this: abruptly and supremely stupidly. 

After months of what could only be described as pathetic, heart-wrenching pining, Keith had decided that enough was enough. He'd spent too much time watching Lance laugh and enjoy and be happy and wishing he could be the one making him that way. Keith thought maybe it was time to stop writing those secret lists of the reasons why Lance was so beautiful, starting with his eyes and ending with the way his giggle pettered out into a snore that one time they were up talking till dawn, and time to instead just say those things aloud. To Lance. 

Maybe he was pathetic, maybe he was a little obsessed, but could you really blame him? It wasn't often that you find yourself locked in a castle, drifting through the stars with the most beautiful boy planet Earth had to offer. 

When he'd eventually worked up the courage to talk to Lance, he'd been a mess. He'd been a shaking, nervous, wobbling ball of anxiety. His legs were shaking more than a newborn calf's. He'd floated through the halls, barely feeling the floor beneath his feet, barely feeling the air in his lungs, barely hearing the thoughts in his head. He'd stood outside Lance's door for a solid five minutes, overthinking everything. He couldn't stop thinking about what could go owrong, couldn't stop thinking about what could go right. He was just about to turn on his heel and march away when the door slid open. 

Lance stood there, blinking at Keith. "Pollas en vinagre," he cussed under his breath. Keith didn't even want to know what that meant. 

"K-Keith! What are you, um, doing here?" Lance had asked, adverting his eyes. 

"Lance. Uh-" Keith began, before realizing he didn't know what to say. He'd never been good with words. "I- Er, well, you see-" He stopped again before letting out a shaky sigh. "I, um, like you. A lot. I mean, I like you like, you know," He cast a desperate glance around the room, still standing in the doorway, as if he could find the words written in the room. "Roman...tically." He finished, casting a look at his shoes. 

Lance didn't respond. Keith spent the next minute or so looking at his boots, not daring spare a glance at the boy he was talking to. After a minute it became to much, so he did what he always did: he ran. 

Keith literally ran away, like the idiot he was. 

"I uh, gotta..." He didn't even finish his sentence, just turned around, boots digging into the tiles beneath his feet, and peeled outta there. His feet slapped loudly on the floor but still he could hear Lance's call of, "Keith! Wait!" He didn't listen; he kept running. He didn't know where he was going, didn't know what he was doing. 

Eventually he found himself in the observation deck, eyes glued to the stars. They reminded him of Lance. 

He'd really done it, he'd fucked this up royally. No going back now, their friendship was shattered. Lance would hate him, they would never form Voltron again. The universe was doomed, and it was all Keith's fault. 

"Hey." 

Keith started; he hadn't noticed someone sitting down beside him. And guess who it was? Yes, you're right-- Lance. Looking desperate and hopeful and so goddamn beautiful in the light the stars cast on his face. Keith looked away. It was for his own good, he told himself. 

"Keith... I-" Lance began, but Keith cut him off. 

"I know I fucked it up Lance. I know you hate me now. It's fine, I'll be fine." He said harshly. He pretended tears weren't forming in his eyes. "I'm really sorry. It's just--you know. You're amazing, and all that jazz. Beautiful. Caring. Kind. Everything I'm not. And you are so sweet, you asshole. Damn you." A sigh. "It's okay if you don't like me. I know you don't. But can we just pretend this never happened and just be friends again? If I haven't scared you away?" 

Finally he turned to look at Lance and-- that asshole was smiling. Fucking smiling.

Keith opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance because suddenly there were soft lips on his and long fingers in his hair and-- oh. 

"Lance?" Keith breathed as he pulled away. "What the fuck...?" 

"You asshole." Lance responded airily, gently resting his forehead on Keith's. "This whole time... You asshole." He repeated. 

"Is this... What does this mean?" Keith mumbled, hope bubbling excitedly in his chest. He forced it down. 

"Keith Fucking Kogane, you supreme idiot, I like you too."

So, yeah. That's how that went down. Finally. 

The stupidity doesn't end here, though. Buckle in, we got a ways to go. 

You see, these dopes decided the best thing to do was to keep this new development a secret. It would have worked too, if they weren't both stupid idiots. 

But alas, they were.

Tean Voltron found out a few months after the idiots got together. They had tried so hard to act like everything was normal. They pretended to hate each other, half-heartedly throwing insults at one another and slinging the sass back and forth. It was working, for a time. Until it got too convincing. 

"Lance, you're so stupid, you idiot!" Keith shouted weakly. 

Lance stifled a giggle at the constipated look on his face before calling back, "Well at least I don't have a mullet." (In reality, Lance was in love with that mullet. It was unbelievably soft.)

"Ugh, you-" Keith tried, but faltered. How do you fake-insult your boyfriend without actually hurting him? Luckily, this seemed to be a breaking point for Pidge, who huffed and slammed down the bot in their hands. 

"Jesus Christ!" They cried. "For fuck's sake, can you two shut the hell up for even a minute? I can't hear myself think!" 

Instead of commenting on Pidge's cussing like he usually would, Shiro sided with them. "I actually agree with them... You two need to figure this out. Right now. You aren't leaving this room until you sort this out."

Keith didn't say anything, just sent a look at Lance. There was a moment of silence as they had a short conversation with their eyes. After a minute, they seemed to reach a mutual understanding-- to anyone observing, it seemed to say, 'let's do this.' Anyone observing, however, would not quite know what the 'this' was. 

They could not be more surprised. 

To Team Voltron, it looked like Keith was going to kill Lance when he began walking towards him. That would be a solution, just not the ideal one. 

"Shit, he's gonna kill him!" Pidge whispered to Hunk, terror seeping into their tone.

"Oh no, I knew this would happen sooner or later..." Hunk replied, worry laced into his voice as Keith got closer and closer to Lance. 

"This is the end." Coran mused uneasily under his breath. 

The team collectively held their breath, fearing for the death battle that was to come. None of them thought Lance would win. No offense to him, bit have you seen Keith? Lance doesn't stand a chance.

The only hint that something entirely else was going to happen was when Lance let out a giggle. Pidge cocked their head to the side and watched anxiously, confused as ever yet still a bit morbidly excited for the fight to come....

And so they were shocked, all of them, when instead of punching him, Keith wrapped an arm around Lance's waist and dipped him, actually dipped him, into a swoon, leaning in to kiss him.

Pidge let out a little squeak, paling instantly, while Hunk made a shocked, "uhhhhhh" and Shiro let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. 

"What." The green paladin began, "the actual, living fuck."

So, that started out messily too. 

This relationship was a rocky one at times, it had its ups and downs. Both were stubborn and moody when they wanted to be, but they knew compromise was the foundation of any good relationship. So there were soft moments too. Like this one, one morning when Lance woke up in Keith's bed:

"Mmph..." He sighed, opening his eyes to see Keith looking at him.

"Hey beautiful." He said cheesily. Lance loved when Keith said these things-- soft and romantic. It rarely ever happened, only when Keith was tired. Keith leaned over and pecked Lance on the cheek. 

"Hey yourself." Lance giggled. "Come here often?"

"Oh, yes, in fact I do." 

"Hmm. Me too."

They were quiet for a minute, content in their silence. Lance's fingers were tangled in Keith's mullet, that mullet he loved so much, and Keith's left hand was making small circles on Lance's back. 

"Keith."

"Mm."

"You are fully aware that I love you, right? I mean, it's obvious, but have I told you? Because I do," Lance rambled, "Love you, I mean. I love you, Keith Fucking Kogane."

They were idiots, but they were in love. So who fucking cares how stupid they really are?

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddya think? Please gimme a comment, whether it be criticism or praise or both or neither.
> 
> Also, have a nice day because you are wonderful!!!


End file.
